1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In related art, robots with robot arms are known. In the robot arm, a plurality of arms are coupled via joint parts and, as an end effector, e.g. a hand is attached to the arm on the most distal end side (on the most downstream side). The joint parts are driven by motors and the arms rotate by the driving of the joint parts. Then, for example, the robot grasps an object with the hand, moves the object to a predetermined location, and performs predetermined work such as assembly.
A cable for power supply to the motor passes through the joint part. The cable is pulled and twisted at each time when the joint part is driven and mechanically loaded, and it is necessary to suppress the load as much as possible. As measures therefor, e.g. a configuration in which the cable is wound around a core member within the joint part as described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-222436) is considered.
However, by simply winding the cable around the core member, a problem that the winding state is not maintained as the robot is continuously used, the mechanical load is not completely suppressed, and finally, the cable is fractured occurs.